Kiss Cam, la psicología de la multitud y todo ese alboroto sobre el Dí
by alin33
Summary: Este es un fic que traduci con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace: /s/10108735/1/Kiss-Cam-crowd-psychology-and-all-that-fuss-about-Valentine-s-Day


Este es un fic que traduci con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace: s/10108735/1/Kiss-Cam-crowd-psychology-and-all-that-fuss-about-Valentine-s-Day

 **Kiss Cam**

 **Evanes**

La arena se llenó a su máxima capacidad con la gente. La audiencia estalló en aplausos y gritando el nombre de Jack Atlas, la D-Wheel se desaceleró a una parada.

Focos de inmediato dirigidos a él, todas las vallas publicitarias lo declaraban como el ganador del duelo. En el otro lado de la pista de carreras, su oponente colgando la cabeza en la derrota, el vehículo seguía echando humo. Jack dio una última mirada, antes de darse cuenta que conducía a la planta baja, donde se llevó a cabo todo el procedimiento de preparación de los duelos, el ruido y las luces cegadoras pronto detrás de él.

Agarra una lata de bebida energética de la mesa, Jack se dejó caer sobre el sofá de cuero negro y gruño. Era su primer partido, pero él ya estaba hastiado. El torneo afirma que es el "choque de titanes", un enfrentamiento entre los mejores duelistas del continente; pero hasta ahora, todavía no encontraba alguien que provocara su interés, y mucho menos un desafío. Sus oponentes no parecían haber conseguido nada mejor desde su último encuentro entre ellos, y el único con el que realmente quería tener un duelo no estaba entre ellos.

Yusei había rechazado la invitación a participar en el torneo, diciendo que tenía "proyectos que no podía detener". El recuerdo hizo que Jack apretara los dientes. Él sabía que era solo una especie de excusa, ya que Yusei había llegado a verlo hoy, junto con…

Bueno ahora que lo pensaba, era probablemente la razón principal de su compañero de equipo hubiera declinado la invitación, solo para pasar tiempo con su recién descubierta…lo que sea. Los ojos de Jack se movieron. Sabía que este día llegaría eventualmente (a pesar de que Yusei no lo admitiera, ruborizado con ojos brillantes por todos lados y el tartamudeo negativo cada vez que Jack se lo señalo), aun así, era difícil de alejar la irritación del hecho de que su mejor amigo prefiere pasar el rato con un desconocido a ojos de Jack al menos, de unirse en un duelo competitivo, lo que es absolutamente lo mejor que puede hacer en el mundo, sin duda.

Manteniendo el ceño fruncido, Jack se levantó y decidió dar un paseo alrededor. Su siguiente duelo fue programado para iniciar en una hora a partir de ahora, y tenía un montón de tiempo para matar mientras que el segundo duelo se llevaba a cabo. El salió de la sala VIP y tomo el ascensor, alcanzando el área técnica, donde todas las salas de control de luces, cámaras, acondicionamiento, etc, fueron puestos.

Todo el personal estaba corriendo de un lado, muy ocupados haciendo su trabajo en el intervalo entre duelos. El ambiente era similar a la de un nido de abejas lleno de gente, un zumbido constante llenando el aire. Hubo, sin embargo, una habitación llena de gente en particular que estaba llena de chat frenético y exclamaciones a lo largo de la risa que le llamo la atención.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —los ojos de Jack se estrecharon escépticamente ante la gran pantalla en medio de la sala, rodeados de técnicos y miembros de la tripulación, algunos de los cuales ni siquiera pertenecían al departamento para el que se utilizaba la cámara: cámaras y vallas publicitarias. Parecía que había algo muy gracioso, porque un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro con bigote— Jack suponía que él era el encargado—ni siquiera tembló al aura no tan agradable que el célebre duelista estaba dando. En todo caso, se esforzaba por contener su sonrisa para responder.

— ¡ah, rey Atlas, felicidades por haber ganado su primer duelo! Estaba probando esta nueva actividad de entretenimiento en nuestro público durante el descanso, ¡se llama Kiss cam!

— ¿cámara de besos? — Jack miro a la pantalla. Fue solo entonces que se dio cuenta de que las imágenes se han enmarcado en una forma de corazón con un gran y femenino texto "Kiss cam" en la parte superior. La cámara parecía estarse deslizando sin rumbo alrededor hasta que alguien en la sala grito detente y en medio de la forma del corazón estaban dos personas tomados de las manos y hablando íntimamente el uno con el otro. La mirada sorprendida que hicieron tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que sus rostros estaban en las vallas publicitarias para 150000 personas que hizo que toda la sala estallara a reír de nuevo.

—si atlas sama, es una actividad bastante popular que se ha llevado a cabo durante los partidos de muchos otro juegos en todo el mundo y en la celebración del Día de San Valentín de este año, que fue la misma fecha que la apertura de nuestro torneo, el organizador ha decidido hacer esto por primera vez en Japón

Día de San Valentín, eso explicaría los montones de regalos y flores que inundaron su lugar en los últimos días—pondero Jack, pero el hombre de cabellos castaño continuo entusiasmado sin interrupciones.

—es muy simple, buscamos una pareja potencial en la multitud y los ponemos en el centro de la forma de corazón, en cuyo punto tendrán que besarse.

— ¿y si la pareja escogida no quiere participar?

-—de ninguna manera, Atlas sama. Mientras más se estancan, más la gente los presionara para que lo hagan— el hombre rio— piénselo, cientos de miles de pares de ojos te observan atentamente, esperando que suceda; nadie tiene el coraje de rechazarla. Además, encuestamos a la audiencia de antemano para elegir a las posibles parejas, para asegurarse de que no les importaría demasiado.

Jack bufo como la pareja en la pantalla se daba un beso rápido y la gente aplaudía alegremente. Solo había sentido curiosidad porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y en ese momento su interés ya se había agotado. ¿Qué le importaba poner gente común y corriente en las gigantescas vallas publicitarias, donde solo aparecían caras de los duelistas más victoriosos y sorprendentes como él y forzándolos a besarse?

Volviendo la espalda al ruidoso grupo de técnicos y miembros de la tripulación, Jack estaba a punto de alejarse cuando algo chasqueo en su mente, haciendo que el rey se detuviera abruptamente con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

—Está bien—el hombre que había estado hablando con Jack se puso de pie, aplaudió y anuncio—esa sería la última pareja, pondrá el clip de anuncio del torneo y se prepara para el siguiente…

—Espere— todo el personal hizo una pausa inmediatamente para mirar al rey, que aún tenía una sonrisa aterradora en sus labios mientras hablaba— hay otro que me gustaría ver allá arriba…

— ¡eso fue increíble! — Jaden Yuki apenas se había sentado y en su propia exclamación, parecía casi listo para rebotar de su asiento de nuevo. Sus ojos castaños brillaban con absoluto asombro y admiración mientras miraba a Yusei, que estaba sentado tranquilamente junto a él— así es como se ve un duelo en motocicleta, tan genial ¡y tu amigo Jack es increíble, pateo el culo de ese duelista!

—bueno, él no se titula el "rey" por nada —Yusei sonrió con cariño a la reacción de su amigo.

El duelo había terminado hace menos de un minuto, y la arena se había roto en un nido zumbador alto, sin ritmo, con Jaden ansiosamente poniendo de su parte. Que cosa extraña es el destino pensó Yusei, con la mirada fija en la figura que esperaba una vez mas no volver a ver. Había estado a punto de rechazar este enorme enamoramiento que había tenido en Jaden después de su encuentro contra Paradox, ya que nunca se volverían a ver, cuando de repente el chico había aparecido en su puerta, sonriendo, diciendo que un espíritu le concedía el deseo de viajar a través del tiempo, así que decidió visitar a Yusei como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Yusei no había mirado más lejos en el asunto, sintiéndose un poco feliz de que Jaden había decidido venir a visitarlo, de entre todas las personas, pero desde entonces, sus sentimientos hacia el duelista se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes, hasta el punto que se sentía nervioso al estar cerca del niño, y la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de mantener una distancia entre ellos, temiendo que cualquier tacto persistente pudiera darlo todo.

Sin embargo, solo era cuestión de tiempo, antes de que esta represa de sus emociones se abrumara y se rompiera, o Jaden decidiera que era hora de volver a su propia línea de tiempo, y de cualquier manera, no podría resultar bien para los dos. Aun así, Yusei todavía estaba demasiado asustado para hacer un movimiento. Suprimió un suspiro…

—… ¡Yusei! —el hombre en cuestión salió de su contemplación al que su nombre era llamado justo al lado de sus oídos y una mano ondeando delante de él. Jaden se inclinó hacia el con una mirada de preocupación— parecías muy… triste, ¿Qué pasa?

Y el chico estaba cerca, tan cerca, Yusei podía sentir la cálida respiración en su piel y ver cada chispa en esos grandes ojos marrones. Asintió rápidamente mientras se alejaba un poco para intentar igualar el ritmo de su corazón.

—yo…estoy bien, lo siento, solo estoy pensando…en cosas, ¿qué dijiste?

— ¿está empezando el siguiente duelo? —Jaden señalo el escenario en el centro de la arena donde el MC, que tenía un ridículo peinado, había subido desde el encendido ascensor debajo y los reflectores apuntaban al hombre. No, el intervalo entre dos duelos debería durar por lo menos 15 minutos, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una voz estridente rompió el aire de los altavoces.

—Damas y caballeros, estoy seguro de que el duelo de apertura del torneo los ha calentado para este emocionante día, ¿verdad? —La multitud aplaudió en voz alta como respuesta, y les dio un segundo para tranquilizarse antes de volver a hablar—Bueno, entonces, me gustaría hacer una pregunta ¿Cuántos de ustedes están aquí con su pareja el día de hoy?... ya veo y estoy seguro de que todos saben que día tan especial es este… ¡Si, es correcto, es el día de San Valentín, la fiesta del amor! —El MC hizo un gesto dramático con su brazo y Yusei frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —No estaba de humor para recordar que estaba aquí con la única persona que deseaba como su "pareja", mientras estaba rodeado de parejas amorosas que deberían haber ido a un café en lugar de a un estadio donde pueden disfrutar de su intimidad sin que los duel monsters se interpongan en el camino. Jaden sonaba sorprendido

— ¿entonces tampoco has visto que esto suceda?

—No en realidad no

—Entonces, todas las personas que están aquí hoy, ¿quieren jugar un juego con nosotros? El juego se llama "Kiss Cam", y te lo traemos exclusivamente en este torneo

— ¿cámara de besos? —Jaden inclino la cabeza hacia un lado con curiosidad mientras Yusei hacia una carita mental. No tenía idea de que era, pero gritaba mala noticias.

— Es muy simple, aquí tenemos una cámara especial llamada "Kiss Cam", — señalo el MC en el conjunto de pantallas colgadas de la cúpula del área, que mostraban imágenes en vivo de la audiencia cubierta de rojo alrededor del borde, dejando solo una forma de corazón en el centro y un texto verde Kiss cam en la parte superior—y estará merodeando por las caras de los amantes, buscando la pareja más linda y romántica y cuando la cámara se detenga en una, esas dos personas tienen que compartir un beso cariñoso y dulce. —Gritos de asombro, risas y palmas se escucharon por todos lados. Los ojos de Jaden se abrieron más y Yusei gimió silenciosamente—aprovecha esta oportunidad para mostrar a todas las personas en esta arena aquí hoy tu hermosa historia de amor y eso no es todo, las parejas que aparezcan en la Kiss cam hoy serán puestas en nuestro sitio web para ser votadas por el título romance del torneo y los ganadores recibirán un viaje gratis a Venecia como invitados especiales de nuestro patrocinador Kaiba Corp., en la inauguración de Kaibaland Venice.

Ahora bien, esto hizo que todos alzaran sus oídos y charlaran con entusiasmo. Muchas parejas se voltearon a sonreír ya mareadas. El MC observo sus reacciones y sonrió

—y ahora empecemos

—Bueno… esto es extraño—Dijo Jaden, mirando fijamente la valla publicitaria mientras la cámara se detenía ante la primera pareja, quien después de unos segundos de mirar boquiabierta su propia imagen, se inclinó tímidamente para besarse. La multitud aplaudió con entusiasmo, con "aww" audibles de vez en cuando. Si, Yusei estaba de acuerdo con el chico de cabello castaño (que sea dicho de paso), no lo demostró

— ¿crees que si?

—sí, no, quiero decir, me estoy imaginado como se siente ser puesto ahí, siendo observado por todas estas personas. Debe ser realmente vergonzoso…por otra parte si es con la persona que amas, entonces debe ser agradable

— ¿Acaso tienes a alguien en mente con quien quieres hacer esto? —Yusei sonrió, aunque el pensamiento mismo le dolió, Jaden se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza agitando furiosamente las manos

—N-no por supuesto que no… solo digo…si fuera yo probablemente estaría demasiado nervioso y avergonzado de hacer eso, especialmente con la persona que me gusta... n-no es que tenga una, ¡por cierto!

—sí, dijeron que buscarían a la pareja más romántica, lo que probablemente significa que solo lo señalaran a aquellos que estén realmente dispuestos a hacerlo, así que supongo que está bien

—Cierto…por cierto, ¿cuándo comenzara el próximo duelo?

—pronto, menos de 5 min. de acuerdo al cronograma—respondió Yusei mirando el reloj en la torre del observatorio

—he oído que uno de los duelistas usa un mazo que puede atacar de forma excepcionalmente feroz en unos pocos giros, ¡no puedo esperar para ver eso! —ante la mención de los duelos, los ojos de Jaden inmediatamente brillaron con anticipación y su voz un poco más aguda, lo que trajo una sonrisa a los labios de Yusei. Nunca se dio cuenta de cómo lo había estado haciendo últimamente en este viaje por el tiempo, permitiendo que sentimientos agradables se apoderaran de su rostro como si fuera algo natural, pero de nuevo tal vez sea el aura contagiosa de alegría que el otro trajo que se sintió natural y perfecto, fácilmente podría dejar que llegue a él sin precaución

— ¿te refieres a Zakora Lance? Es cierto, su mazo consiste en muchas cartas poderosas que se enfocan en infligir un gran daño al oponente a un ritmo rápido, sin dar la menor oportunidad de contrarrestarlo. Sin embargo, esta vez se enfrenta a duelistas formidables

— ¿De verdad? — Ahora Jaden estaba mareado de nuevo, y giro hacia el centro de la arena—wow, me pregunto cuando comenzara a presentarlo…dios mío….

—Jaden ¿qué pasa? — pregunto preocupado Yusei, quien puso una expresión de sorpresa tan pronto como volvió la vista hacia la valla publicitaria, pero al no recibir respuesta siguió la línea de visión.

Solo para reflejar su reacción.

Ahora enmarcado dentro de la forma de corazón de no solo uno, sino de todas las gigantescas pantallas de visualización alrededor de la arena, no fueron otros que ellos dos, junto con sus rostros desconcertados.

Esto no puede estar pasando...

Pero antes de que el hombre de cabello negro pudiera registrar completamente la situación alguien sentado detrás de ellos grito

— ¡Mira! ¿No es ese Yusei Fudo, la estrella fugaz de Satelite?

—Realmente es el y su compañero se parece mucho al legendario Jaden Yuki otro voz a su derecha

—aww, realmente se ven muy lindos juntos— esta vez era una voz femenina seguida por la risa de un hombre

—vamos chicos están en Kiss cam saben que hacer

Y así comenzó la tormenta caótica de voces cuando 149998 personas se iluminaron ante la aparición de esta pareja extraordinaria en el juego romántico y divertido que habían estado siguiendo entusiastamente

Románticamente divertido, Yusei sentía que la sangre le subía a la cara, al mismo tiempo demasiado consiente de la persona que estaba sentada a su lado y de la tarea a la que estaban asignados. El sonido de su propio latido del corazón era tan fuerte que casi boqueaba todo el ruido a su alrededor y trato de mirar a cualquier lugar menos a esas placas LEDs abandonadas por dios mientras deseaba una y otra vez en su cabeza que la cámara se deslizara hacia otra persona o la electricidad osara en irse en toda la ciudad.

Jaden por otro lado, permaneció atemorizado por unos segundos más. Luego recordó lo que significaba ser el centro de esa cosa de Kiss cam, junto con… se golpeó mentalmente, sus dos manos fueron a su cara mientras se volvía 50 sombras más rojas, Yusei, de todas las personas, oh no, él iba a desmayarse; e incluso si no lo hiciera, Yusei probablemente lo odiaría después de esto, y eso es lo último que quería que sucediera

Porque…bueno…le gustaba Yusei. Mucho. Probablemente

No sabía cómo o cuando había comenzado, pero cuando ese espíritu le dijo que pidiera un deseo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue ver al duelista de ojos azules. Había pensado en dar a conocer sus sentimientos y ver si funcionaba, pero esta NO era la forma que quería hacerlo, oh Dios, no, no, no, no...

Pero el público era inconsciente o demasiado consciente de la tensión que se formaba entre los dos duelistas, comenzando por una persona que se ponía de pie, se extendió sobre la gente y en menos de diez segundos sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor estaba temblando con el continuo "KISS! KISS! KISS!" cantando por miles de voces con miles de manos aplaudiendo e incluso botellas de plástico que se estrellan en la emisión.

La sensación de todos estos ojos en él hizo que Yusei se paralizara y se quedó cada vez que esa combinación de sonido se estrelló contra él. Hasta el punto en que, de acuerdo, tal vez besar a Jaden ya no era una idea tan aterradora; una de las cosas que siempre había querido hacer.

Bien podría terminar con esto. Eso fue lo que pensó Yusei cuando respiró hondo y levantó la cabeza para enfrentar a Jaden, solo para descubrir que el chico ya lo estaba mirando con confusión y un poco de miedo, como si le rogara por protección de todos estos horrendos eventos; y esta era una buena excusa como cualquier otra para probar esos labios.

Que en cualquier momento, podía mirar esa cara bien elaborada, sonrojada con una pizca de anticipación y el corazón se detenía en su camino; podía admirar esos labios ligeramente separados que parecían invitar de la manera más inocente y extendía para inclinarse lentamente.

Y el mundo de repente se apagó cuando sintió que la brecha se cerraba más rápido que su propia velocidad. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse; toda la presión lavada de su pecho por el alivio y la euforia.

En el momento en que su calor tocó, todo volvió a la vida. La multitud estalló con vítores coloridos, retumbando aún más fuerte que antes, mientras los dos se fijaban en la textura de los labios del otro con los suyos, y Yusei se preguntó brevemente si este estallido de aplausos y silbidos fue la causa de que los fuegos artificiales bailaran en sus mariposas agitando sus alas salvajemente en su estómago. Su beso fue lento, inseguro y una simple presión de las bocas inexpertas al principio, pero luego Jaden se inclinó más, Yusei supo que el niño podía sentir su sonrisa mientras inclinaba la cabeza un poco hacia un lado para profundizar esta no confesión verbal que acaba de hacerse entre los dos.

Después de lo que pareció el tiempo suficiente, sus labios se abrieron pero sus narices se mantuvieron en contacto. Avellana teñida de oro con azul medianoche en un aura fascinante donde solo ellos podrían ahogarse.

El alboroto de la audiencia sobreexcitada se había calmado, la familiar canción de apertura para el torneo se podía escuchar Jaden ni Yusei tenían el corazón para arrancar de este momento sagrado, estaban demasiado interesados en comprender cada detalle de la maravilla que se acercaba sintiendo la respiración suave e irregular de sus rostros.

Sí, una buena excusa como cualquiera.

— ¡Jack! ¡Sé que estabas detrás de esto!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Yusei? — Jack levanto una ceja a su furioso amigo (que todavía estaba sonrojado de la cabeza a los pies, Jack tuvo que esforzarse para no reír) caminando hacia donde el rubio estaba tumbado en el sofá, una tableta que mostraba un periódico eléctrico en la mano.

— ¡Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando! — Yusei se paró frente a Jack, con los brazos cruzados con una mueca de indignación en su rostro —Esa idea de 'Kiss Cam' fue tuya ¿no?

—No, no lo fue—Y esa no era una mentira total. Solo el 25%. Jack casualmente deslizó una página en la tableta —Pero de todos modos vi que necesitabas un empujón en el momento correcto, entonces ¿para qué quejarse?

— ¡No necesitaba un empujón ni nada! — exclamó Yusei, con las manos apretadas a los costados.

Ante esta declaración, Jack dejó su tableta y miró a su frustrado amigo — ¿No lo necesitabas? Dime si no te ayudó a hacer un gran avance hacia cabeza de Kuriboh, de lo que nunca habrías tenido las agallas a hacer

Esto hizo que Yusei se mordiera los labios y después de unos segundos de luchar (y fallar) para presentar más acusaciones solo para hacer que el bastardo de un mejor amigo se sintiera al menos un poco culpable por haberle causado tanta vergüenza. Para bajar el ritmo (aunque no sin consecuencias positivas, el que Yusei revoloteó ante la idea, pero ese era otro asunto), el mecánico de cabello negro dio la espalda y salió como un rayo del garaje de la misma manera que lo había hecho anteriormente

— ¡Dile a Jaden que ambos me deben una! — Jack grito a la espalda de Yusei que retrocedía, pero se perdió de vista rápidamente, dejando atrás las amenazas sobre Jack y a un Crow muy confundido en la puerta.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Preguntó el pelirrojo, inseguro de si estar asustado porque Yusei lucía tan enojado o Jack burlándose detrás de él como un niño malvado presenciando el resultado de su cruel broma.

—Alguien todavía piensa que no está listo para Venecia— Jack simplemente se encogió de hombros, tomó su tableta y continuó leyendo el artículo de la primera página con grandes titulares: "¡ANUNCIANDO GANADOR DEL 'ROMAN TORNEO'!" incluyendo una enorme foto de un chico castaño y un hombre de cabello negro enmarcado en forma de corazón con un texto verde y femenino de 'KISS CAM' en la página.

En verdad me gusto y espero que a ustedes también aunque me gustaría saber que paso en Venecia y talvez haga una continuación pero no estoy muy segura


End file.
